Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to multi-junction optoelectronic devices, and more particularly to thin-film, flexible multi-junction optoelectronic devices incorporating lattice-matched dilute nitride junctions and methods of fabricating of the multi-junction optoelectronic devices.
There is a need for providing optoelectronic devices (e.g., photovoltaic cells) that have improved energy-capture efficiency when compared to the efficiency of conventional optoelectronic devices. These improved devices need to be, however, cost effective, easily implemented and/or adaptable to existing environments. The present disclosure describes various aspects of technical solutions that address such needs.